


Eddie-Baby, Living in a world of make believe (Well Maybe.)

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Artist Richie Tozier, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Dark Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Inspired by Music, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Radio, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Small Towns, Soft Eddie, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: .. Its so nice to be insane, No one asks you to explain.Eddie Kaspbrak knew that most of the town were certain he was as bat shit crazy as the weird man who lived in the old neibolt house- And he probably was..In his own way- It was the music you see..It draws you in and it never seems to let Eddie go. He spends his whole weekends holled up in his bedroom pressed close to his radio trying his damn best to catch every sound and word that falls from the speakers...Sometimes, A boy would knock on his window, Climbing all his lengthy limbs into his small closet like bedroom and chattering away next to Eddie while he tries his best to concentrate on both the boy and the music spilling out next to his ear.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Eddie-Baby, Living in a world of make believe (Well Maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Its been a million years! I hope to write more soon but this is a really important fic to me! Its based off a song called "Angie Baby" By Helen Reddy, My mom says it reminds her of me and I couldn't help make comparisons! I really hope you enjoy this! Make sure to leave comments they really drive me to continue writing!
> 
> Love, Kellie

Eddie Kaspbrak knew that most of the town were certain he was as bat shit crazy as the weird man who lived in the old neibolt house- And he probably was..In his own way- It was the music you see..It draws you in and it never seems to let Eddie go. He spends his whole weekends holled up in his bedroom pressed close to his radio trying his damn best to catch every sound and word that falls from the speakers.

..Sometimes, A boy would knock on his window, Climbing all his lengthy limbs into his small closet like bedroom and chattering away next to Eddie while he tries his best to concentrate on both the boy and the music spilling out next to his ear.

That boy, His name was Richie..Richie Tozier, And he was the type of boy that Eddies Mama didn’t adore. Although when they were younger he did have those pinchable cheeks, He had a tendency to pinch Eddie’s instead. For years they spent hours outside talking and playing, Richie getting scraped knees and Eddie fixing them up as quickly and efficiently as he possibly could.

That was before ..Before his daddy had died and everything had shifted into some sort of warped reality that Eddie is sure Richie was only slightly aware of. Eddie’s mother Sonia, She had decided things were best if Eddie was kept inside and safe during his weekends and after school, And had made an absolute rule that he wasn’t allowed to see “That awful Tozier Boy.”

Eddie knew Richie wasn’t awful, He knew that Richie was one of the best people he had ever met, Eddie also knew that his father had approved of Richie, Had even played outside with them both before he had gotten too sick to leave the bed, His mama always yelling “Frankie-Bear get back inside! You’ll catch a cold” even if it was the middle of August ..And somehow, Like some twisted evil magic, His father did catch a cold, And then another ..And Another.

Now though, Eddie was sixteen, Stuck in his room that he had really made his own since the last time he had been able to play in the grass. His walls, that were once covered in paintings that seemed so morose and boring Eddie couldn’t even look at them, Were now replaced with band posters and prints of famous paintings, Even some astrology art that Richie had a tendency to bring over.

However, One of the best things Richie could possibly bring him was his own original art. Sometimes it was paintings, other times pastels, But Eddie was sure his favorite was when Richie would draw anything in charcoal. Not only because it stained the paper but everything around it, Including his skin.

Richie would do the slightest touch to Eddie’s skin after drawing, And Eddie would be stained with a piece of Richie Tozier for a day or two. 

Of course all of Richie’s art had to be hidden in a box under Eddie’s bed so if his mother did come snooping, it wouldn’t get thrown away- Or set a flame.

-Richie’s art often got a bit raunchy and no matter how many times Eddie refused to be a live subject, Eddie’s eyes always landed on a sketch or painting of himself in some revealing position that he knows he would never be caught dead in, Even if it brought a burning blush to his cheeks, As his eyes bore holes into the R.T. in the corner.

Helen Reddy was blaring on Eddie’s stereo as Richie made his way into the room, The glint of Richie’s glasses did nothing to blind Eddie from Richie’s charming smile.

“Well Hello, _Eddie Baby._ ”

There was a small squeal that passed Eddie’s lips as he leaped from his bed and made his way to the taller boy, “Well Hello, My love.”

Richie made the quick move of crushing their lips together, They hadn’t seen each other in a little over a week and neither of them were willing to be apart for much longer. Richie’s tongue easily parted Eddie’s lips and licked into his mouth as if he were a starving animal, And in so many ways, Richie Tozier was.

They made the quick and pleasantly dizzying backwards walk to Eddie’s bed, His boyfriend pressing him into the mattress using his weight with ease, And it never surprised Eddie how much he enjoyed the lean muscle on his lover.

“ ‘Gonna greet me like that one day when we’re married?” Richie questioned between small but deep bites on the smaller boy’s throat. “When I’m taking care of you and you’re hanging off my dick and every word.”

Eddie knows Richie isn’t bluffing any of the words that leave his mouth, He knows Richie has plans to get them both out of Derry as quick as he can, And although Eddie has a fire in him and they’re both aware that Eddie can fend for himself, Richie wants nothing more than to take care of him in any way possible, And for some reason, Eddie wants it too.

“ ‘M gonna get you a big rock too, One that **_shows everyone who’s you are.”_**

They’ve barely been making out for ten minutes and Eddie’s already sure his dick is gonna fall off, Eddie however can’t get the thought of his mother walking in on them out of his head. She’ll be checking in on him in about seven minutes and he knows thats not enough time for either for them to do anything they want.

“Rich-” His words are broken off by three almost inaudible moans as Richie’s hands snake up under his shirt to his tight pebbled nipples, “We- We gotta get up, She’ll be here soon.”

-And as soon as the words have left his mouth he senses the immediately killed mood.

“Well if that's not a boner killer I don't know what is, Eds’.”

Eddie’s response as he sits up and fixes his hair is an eyeroll, “What happened to wanting to fuck my mother?”

Richie’s crooked smile almost says _‘You remembered?’_ , But his boyfriend goes for, “Stopped that because I’d much rather fuck you.”

The end of the sentence is almost drowned out by the shrill and grating voice of the one Sonia Kaspbrak as she raps, More like bangs on Eddie’s door.

“Eddie-Bear! Are you awake! Mommy wants to say goodnight! I told you not to lock this door.”

It seems somehow the radio is only getting louder the more his mother bangs on the door and as much as he relishes the noise he has never been more terrified of his mother walking in on him with spit shined and bitten lips in bed with the awful Tozier boy she seems to hate so much.

“You gotta go!” 

Eddie’s not even sure if Richie could hear him over the music so he prays that Richie somehow learned how to read lips, And as he runs towards his mirror trying to fix anything out of the ordinary quickly, He doesn’t hear a thing, Not even his music- Just the turning of the knob once again as he tries to open it before his mother does.

He prays to whoever is out there,( And wonders perhaps maybe a turtle like creature could have created the universe, That’s a silly thought, and he hopes one day to entertain it more.) That Richie hid properly or climbed out the window at incredible speed.

He pulls the door open before his mother can break it in and he greets her with his _“tired”_ smile- “Mama I’ve been trying to sleep.”

His mother pulls him into an awful bone crushing hug, Squeezing him so tight he’s sure he’ll die from lack of oxygen any minute. She lets go surprisingly early and he watches as she lets out a surprised wail- Eddie freezes, The only thought in his head is that she’s spotted Richie, And that they’re both doomed.

“You left the window open Eddie-Bear! _**You’ll catch a cold**_.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all love this as much as I do!! 
> 
> Love,Kellie


End file.
